


Draconic

by hanzo-lo (Xireyna)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon!Hanzo, M/M, Smut, aka d.va tracer lucio are cockblocks from hell, always broody, because i am a sucker for that type of stuff tbh, cockblock squad, good ole western gentleman he is, kinda ooc hanzo but i swear mccree is on point, mccree is also very caring, meanwhile hanzo is still broody, oh and hanzo is a bit of a secret dom wowzers, yes there is smut surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xireyna/pseuds/hanzo-lo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Hanzo does a horrible job at hiding who he is from McCree, and 1 time that McCree admitted he already knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. <<one; the storm>>

<<one; the storm>>

There were many factors that weighed down on Hanzo’s shoulders, but one such factor kept him on guard constantly. This sole factor had more of an impact on his personal life than quite possibly any other, save for dealing with his brother. Regardless, it had been extraordinarily difficult to keep news of his draconic heritage hidden from Overwatch, and twice as hard to keep it hidden from McCree. The gunslinger had been involved with Hanzo for nearly two months now, and each day was harder than the last.

Hanzo couldn’t sleep in the same room as anyone else. It wasn’t a matter of simply not trusting whoever was in the same room as him to not kill or injure him, but a matter of his draconic nature. It hurt both him and McCree to deal with such separation, but McCree chalked it up to Hanzo having fears of intimate situations. Jesse kept attempting to speak to Hanzo about his “apparent fear of intimacy”, kept trying to assure Hanzo that it was fine, and that he “wouldn’t dream of rushin’ ya in ta somethin’ ya ain’t comfortable with, sweetheart.”

Hanzo’s lips turn down into a fierce scowl at the memory. The thought that McCree would put so much faith and effort into him only to be lied to by Hanzo himself isn’t a very pleasant thought, and the other Overwatch agents in the room attempt to make themselves as unnoticeable as possible. They’ve known Hanzo for a while, and while they know he won’t physically hurt him, when the man is angered, his words have a tendency to cut sharper than Genji’s blade. Instead of saying a single word to any of them, however, Hanzo gets up from his seat and leaves the room in a hurry, heading directly outside. A storm brewed in the air, and if anything, it matched his devastating mood.

How could Hanzo be with McCree if he couldn’t even sleep near the man, much less sleep with him? Regardless of the fact that McCree had said he wouldn’t rush him into anything and firmly told Hanzo to tell him whenever he was uncomfortable, presumably so he could stop whatever he was doing immediately, it didn’t change how Hanzo couldn’t kiss him too long, couldn’t let it get too intense. He couldn’t do anything too intimate - not that intimacy itself was an issue for him - all because he was scared that his secret would get out before he was ready and able to explain (and scared that McCree would deny him). After all, it isn’t every day that one would meet a Japanese man who could turn into a dragon at will. If he was honest, he was unsure if he could deal with rejection over who he was, the dragon being just as much a part of him as anything else… Yet, he was certain that rejection was the only logical course of action for anyone to take. Nobody in their right mind would want to be with anyone that wasn’t entirely human.

The storm worsens with Hanzo’s mood, but there would be no stopping his thoughts at that very moment. McCree deserves someone better than himself. McCree deserves someone who has their honor; who didn’t kill their brother; who is entirely human; but yet, of all of the people he could have picked, he picked Hanzo, and Hanzo was too caught up in him to even think to reject him. However, that would prove to be a foolish mistake that would only serve to hurt both of them in the end when McCree found out that Hanzo wasn’t entirely normal and left.

“Hanzo, ya gotta come back inside. Ya know the weather’s too damn bad ta be out here,” a voice sounds from behind him, and Hanzo instinctively turns towards the direction that the voice had come from. McCree is behind him, holding his serape over his head to as not to get wet, and Hanzo hadn’t noticed that a thunderstorm had started around him. McCree’s hat was nowhere in sight (probably left inside so it’ll stay dry, discoloration being an issue).

Hanzo cannot look at him. “I will be fine,” he says, his voice distant. The pain is clearly disguised; he couldn’t let McCree know he was hurting, but yet in his lone statement, he managed to show his own emotions clear as daylight. Both of them realize that Hanzo was referring to more than simply being outside in the storm.

McCree scoffs at his words, and Hanzo notices that McCree is having to talk louder than he usually does to be heard over the roaring thunder and rain. “You might be, but I ain’t gonna be. Ya know me, get sick as a damn dog. Just come inside, darlin’. Ya already know I ain’t jus’ gonna leave ya out here. Heard ya stormed out of the buildin’. Mercy found me, told me ta come get ya before ya got struck by lightnin’. Didn’t need ta tell me twice, ‘specially since I heard th’ thunder from my own room.”

Hanzo then looks at McCree; of course he would play that card of him getting sick in the weather, but refusing to leave. “Jesse, I have no desire to return inside,” he begins, his voice steady and calm as the other man’s shoulders slump slightly in defeat, “but it is only for you that I will.”

The triumphant smile on McCree’s face is more than enough to convince him that he had made the correct decision, and it’s more than enough to make him temporarily forget most of his previous thoughts. “Alright, let’s get ya inside,” McCree says, reaching to pull Hanzo close. There’s suddenly an arm around his waist, and each time that McCree does that, Hanzo is frightened that he’ll trigger a transformation, but he doesn’t move to prevent the gesture. McCree stops holding the serape over his own head, and instead begins to hold it over Hanzo's head with his free hand.

By the time they manage to make it inside, the rain has completely stopped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really excited to start posting in this new fandom. Love this pairing, but I don't necessarily have a good feel for them yet, but I'm trying! :) Comments/CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are always accepted and greatly appreciated.  
> You can also find me on tumblr @ http://hanzo-lo.tumblr.com/  
> Thank you to http://thekrystalsakura-fangirls.tumblr.com/ for helping me edit this chapter!


	2. <<two; personal space>>

<<two; personal space>>

Hanzo was used to being the only one to ever step foot in any room that he claimed as his own. Everyone acknowledged that he enjoyed his privacy and that as long as they respected his, he would respect theirs. Nobody was daring enough to go into his room without him (even with him he was sure), or so he thought.

And then there was Jesse McCree.

Hanzo had come back to his room (after a rigorous practice session, and every muscle he had, and also the ones he did not know he had, hurt with a fiery passion and made him just want to sleep for a few days straight) and opened the door to his room, fully intending on locking it behind him and promptly passing out on his bed (even though it may have been the lowest quality mattress he had ever slept on). Those plans were brought to a halt when he shut the door behind him and saw McCree sprawled out on his bed, shirtless and looking up at the ceiling with a bored expression. When he realizes what he is seeing, his eyes widen and his bow drops to the floor with a loud _clang_.

McCree has clearly just gotten out of the shower. There are beads of water running down his tanned chest and his wet hair is slicked back out of his face. His face is somewhat flushed from the heat of the shower and Hanzo should not have to deal with this (he’s 38 years old and a trained assassin, why does he have to deal with this, he isn’t a teenaged boy anymore). Hanzo’s voice is strained when he speaks, “Jesse, what…” (not that it matters, because McCree cuts him off).

“Whatsit those small lil’ Asian lookin' girls say in that anime crap y’all watch?” McCree says and rolls over onto his side to grin at Hanzo and Hanzo feels his breath hitch in his throat as he watches McCree’s muscles ripple when he moves (he’s unable to look away, and he’s fairly certain he looks like a deer caught in the headlights of a vehicle. It isn’t his fault, because if McCree didn’t want to be stared at, he would have clothes on, and he knows that sometimes Hanzo has difficulty looking away from enticing things that are directly in front of him), and McCree continues, “Ain’t it, uh… Notice me, senpai? I mean, I’d rather call ya’ somethin’ else, if ya catch what I mean, but damned if I ain't want you to notice me,” then he winks.

Hanzo is sure any weaker man would have had a nosebleed and passed out (but this also is not an anime, and there are no _senpais_ in this room). McCree’s grin widens at the fact Hanzo is speechless (of course that grin would. Hanzo realizes he’s made a mistake and should have said something about it, but it’s too late now, because McCree is moving and _holyshit)_ . The taller man gets up from the bed, intentionally making a show out of it (Hanzo does **not** make a strangled sound that sounds like a **whimper**  at the sight), and begins to walk towards Hanzo (who is horribly aroused and who has scales beginning to form on his entire back and heat beginning to grow in his stomach, not because he’s aroused, but because of the fact a partial transformation is about to occur and he’s pretty sure it’s going to occur because it happens in situations that endanger him, and a situation that endangers him is McCree figuring out  _he can turn into a dragon_ ), who then goes into panic mode. It takes a second, but Hanzo turns around and flings the door open, then says as eloquently as he can (not very), “I have forgotten that I must speak to Zenyatta on an issue that is troubling me,” and proceeds to nearly trip over his own two feet as he tries to hastily escape from the room.

Perhaps a visit to Zenyatta  _would_ ease his troubles, even if what he'd just said was a blatant lie. After all, a battle-trained assassin and a 38 year old man should  _not_ be acting like a _15 year old schoolgirl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goodness this is so short but this might have been the most fun thing to write that I have ever written.  
> on that note, oh my goodness, I have no idea what the third chapter is going to be about (in terms of what's going to happen, ofc Hanzo is going to hide who he is). I'm pretty sure I'm going to end up writing the fourth before the third, because sometimes writing and finding ideas are just difficult.  
> as always, comments are greatly apprecuated and you can find me on tumblr here @ http://hanzo-lo.tumblr.com/ :)


	3. <<three; purring is unusual for a human>>

Zenyatta had not been helpful in the slightest when Hanzo had decided to seek him out for help three days ago, and Genji had not been helpful, either (part of him had been deeply saddened to see Genji with Zenyatta, simply because the guilt that lingered behind him spreads to envelope his entire being when he sees Genji, but part of him was unsurprised to see  him in the presence of Zenyatta). They had both told him that withholding information from McCree was unfair, and that he needed to inform him immediately.

“It is unfair to both him and yourself to keep this information to yourself, Hanzo. You would be wise to inform him as soon as you can. Jesse McCree does not seem to be a man who would discriminate against you and reject you simply because of the fact you are able to shift into a dragon at will. In fact, he would likely appreciate it,” Zenyatta remarked, and Hanzo was at a loss for words.

Genji had also seen it fit to inform him that he was lucky to even still be able to access his draconic form, twice as lucky to be able to share it with someone (the guilt had done more than consume him when he had said that… he was unaware that he had taken Genji’s form from him when he had done what he did).

“I was unaware I took that from you… I… I am sorry,” Hanzo says, and apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

Genji turns to Zenyatta. “Zenyatta, tell him where he can stick his arrows.”

“In his quiver.” Zenyatta seems pleased with his answer.

“NO.” Genji looked at Zenyatta as though he was physically hurt (he had removed his mask earlier).

Hanzo promptly excused himself and left as fast as he could from the room (running from his problems for the second time that day).

Meanwhile, McCree has not stopped apologizing for showing up in Hanzo’s room yet and the guilt has been tearing Hanzo apart (had it been him instead of Genji, death would have been preferable to living without his draconic form, yet, he took his form away from him and he could not even think of forgiving himself, even though Genji had forgiven him). In a desperate bid to stop the guilt from eating him alive, Hanzo has taken to training for as long as it takes to tire him to being beyond exhausted, but tonight, instead of heading to his own room, he heads to McCree’s. In his current state, he would rather not be alone. Pushing all fears and thoughts of a partial transformation (or even a whole one, which would be disastrous) aside, he stands in front of McCree’s door, fist raised up to knock, but he pauses before he does.

Hanzo’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. He can hear a distinctly male voice singing a song that he figures was meant to be a story of some sort through the door, and realizes that it’s McCree singing.

“Pancho was a bandit boy, his horse was fast as polished steel/He wore his gun outside his pants/For all the honest world to feel/Pancho met his match you know on the deserts down in Mexico/Nobody heard his dyin words, ah but that's the way it goes.”

He doesn’t know what the song is, but he knows enough to know that McCree’s voice is beautiful (quite possibly the most beautiful thing he’s heard in his lifetime). He doesn’t want to interrupt, but he’s certain that he may fall asleep where he was, so, he hurriedly knocks on the door, and apparently his knocking was awfully frantic, because McCree is at the door in a split-second, opening it with a worried look on his face.

“Jesse, was that you singing?” Hanzo asks (stupid question, who else would it have been? Unless he had someone else in the room with him, and the thought alarmed Hanzo, so maybe it wasn’t such a stupid question after all.)

McCree looks flustered, “Ah… yeah, it was. Didn’t know ya could hear me,” he says, and then looks Hanzo over for a brief moment, and the worry is further etched onto his face as he ushers the shorter man in the room, “Jesus, darlin’, what in the hell happened ta ya? Ya look like ya haven’t slept in days, then some truck driver tried ta take mercy on ya because he thought ya were a sufferin’ insomniac and tried ta run ya over, then ya ran from whoever it was and tired yerself out even more.” (That’s an interesting scenario.)

Hanzo’s eyebrows scrunch up in slight confusion. “...I assure you that I have slept and that nobody has attempted to assassinate me by running me over. I have simply been training for a while and I am exhausted,” he informs McCree, and he’s tired, so very tired.

“Ya look the part, tha’s for sure,” is McCree’s reply, “Are ya sore?” He pauses for a moment, “Of course ya are, ya just told me ya’ve been trainin’ for a while. Lay down on tha bed. I’ll take care of ya. Won’t do anythin’ ya don’t want, just gunna work out some of tha knots in yer back that I’m sure ya got.” The offer is innocent enough, and Hanzo is not one to deny a massage (especially from McCree).

Hanzo nods his head after a brief pause, then removes his sole gauntlet and unties the sash around his waist, then removes his quiver from his back (naturally, all of these go on top of the dresser in the room). He allows his shirt to fall to his feet, then picks it up and places it by the rest of his discarded items. (The items aren’t folded or organized neatly, he’s in more of a rush than usual. Folding and organizing would take too much time, and he’s trying to not give himself down time to think about partial transformations.)

“Well, go on. Lay down and lemme at that fine back a’ yers.” Hanzo looks over his shoulder to narrow his eyes at McCree, lips turning down into a frown as he does so. “What? It ain’t like I’m lyin’. All muscled n’ powerful. Jus’ gorgeous. An’ that tattoo of yers. Don’t even get me started,” McCree’s voice dipped down into a low growl at the end and Hanzo’s eyes widen as a slight blush forms on his cheeks. (Acting like a fifteen year old schoolgirl again, but he had a right. Hanzo was not used to these types of comments from someone who actually meant what they were saying, and weren’t simply saying it in the haze of lust, which Hanzo was not a stranger to. When emotions became involved, things became much more complex). He quickly looks forward again and with a furious huff (albeit, under his breath), he climbs onto the bed and lays flat on his stomach. It’s only a few moments before there are powerful thighs on either side of his own legs, and Hanzo realizes that McCree has decided to straddle him. “Just lemme know if I’m hurtin’ ya, and I’ll stop what I’m doin.”

“I doubt you will hurt me, Jesse,” he replies, and McCree laughs at him.

“I’m glad I have yer trust, sweetheart.” (Perhaps if McCree thought it was because of trust, and not because of Hanzo’s innate abilities, then it would be better. Not to say Hanzo didn’t trust him, because he did.)

Hanzo’s back is something that McCree thought he’d never see for himself. The lines on his back are incredible, and McCree is pretty damn pleased that he was able to get Hanzo like he was. His hands begin to knead at the man’s shoulders, and a deep groan (that sent blood rushing to a specific area) is the only response he gets, but it’s enough for a response for him to keep going and double his efforts.

It takes less time than he had expected to have Hanzo coming apart beneath him, just like putty beneath his hands, reactive to each and every touch (arching into it like he was a damn cat and unashamed, and damn if that isn’t a beautiful sight), and then McCree realizes that Hanzo is _purring._ McCree’s hands pause their movement on Hanzo’s back and rest on his shoulders,“…Yer purrin’, darlin.”Hanzo freezes and the low rumble in his chest comes to an abrupt halt. (He was not purring. Dragons do not purr). “I do not purr, Jesse.”

“Then didja bring a cat with ya in the room? Because somethin’ was purrin’, and if it wasn’t you, then we must have a cat in here,” McCree says, and Hanzo’s head drops onto the pillow.

“You have successfully ruined the mood.”

McCree sighs, and leans down to get closer to Hanzo’s neck, and slides his hands down to the man’s waist, “I’m sorry bout that, darlin’. Ya gunna let me make it up to you? Told ya I was gunna take care of ya.”

The shorter man makes to shove McCree off and leave (because he was not purring. Dragons roar. They do not purr, and even then, the idea of purring had brought the thought of a transformation up, and now he was somewhat worried), but Jesse catching Hanzo’s earlobe between his teeth and his hands running down Hanzo’s side (leaving scratches)  were more than enough to make him lay back down. “I see you’re going to play dirty,” Hanzo says (and now Jesse has challenged him, and Hanzo does not back down from challenges), and his voice is somewhat restrained, “but what you fail to realize is that you are not the only one with tricks up your sleeve.”

“Wha-” McCree begins, but Hanzo manages to slip out from under him and reversed their positions (sort of, but instead of McCree being on his stomach, his back is pressed hard into the mattress and Hanzo is laying flush against him, staring down at him with an intense gaze, and he can just _feel_ Jesse's length hardening against his own and damned if that isn't _fucking amazing)_ , with Hanzo now being on top.

“You also fail to realize that I am in control of this.” McCree’s pupils are blown with lust, and with a vicious growl, Hanzo makes to capture Jesse’s lips with his own (claiming him as _his_ , and damn the fact if he has a bloody partial shift, _Jesse is his),_ and Jesse's hands move to drag lines down Hanzo's back, but then the door slams open (and hadn’t they locked that?).

Lena’s energetic voice rings through the room, “Hey McCre-I’LL JUST COME BACK LATER.”  Lucio makes a noise that sounds like an animal being strangled, and D.va whips out her phone to take a picture. Lena slams the door shut, and sounds of her zipping away can be heard, and the telltale sound of Lucio’s speed boost are clear in the air.

Hanzo is no longer in the mood for anything, and his senses have returned to him, and the fear of a transformation now outweighs his need to claim Jesse as his own. “I have just remembered that I must yet again speak to Zenyatta on an issue that is troubling me. You ought to see what Lena wanted." His voice is stiff (and it's a lie again, because he has no intentions of going see Zenyatta this time, but instead going outside and finding a nice rock to sun on and mope about his issues on).

"Hanzo, wait," Jesse's voice is tired, but Hanzo ignores it and he hurriedly gets dressed (and runs from his problems for the third time in a week). Right as he steps through the door (Jesse made no move to get up from the bed to go after him), he hears Jesse's voice ring out, "Can ya stop fuckin' runnin' from me for one god damn second?"  (No.)

He shuts the door behind him, realizing too late that he left his quiver and bow. 

Hanzo will simply have to retrieve it another time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really misjudged how hard it was to write this idea out tbh  
> AND JUST AS WE WERE GETTING TO THE GOOD PART, THE TRIO IS LIKE "whats up, cockblock squad". But, please tell me if my writing was good there, or what I can do to improve it, because I've never written anything of that sort.  
> anyways, as always, comments are greatly appreciated and you can find me on tumblr @ http://hanzo-lo.tumblr.com :)  
> also, the meme used in this chapter is from here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4cOaKH1-Xw  
> :)  
> Finally, I don't get why people like this but holy shit, keep liking it, it makes my self esteem happy and it makes me want to write more.


	4. <<one; let the dragon consume you>> part one

<<one; let the dragon consume you>> part one

Three days had since past since Hana, Lucio, and Lena walked in on McCree and Hanzo in a compromising position (three days since Hana had quickly snapped a picture of them while the other two had ran away. Three days since Hana began to refer to Hanzo and McCree as “Hanse, because they were handsy and McHanzo was lame, and three days since Hana got a vast majority of her fans to “ship it,) and now, after having to do damage control, McCree decided a break was in order and that they both deserved it. So, McCree hauled Hanzo off to the nearest diner and Hanzo was Not-Pleased.

Three people sat all the way across the restaurant from Hanzo and McCree (who was thankful to simply be near Hanzo after he had ran out on him a few days prior), but were still heard from their table. They spoke loudly and animatedly about dragons, and Hanzo was getting annoyed.

One of the girls in the group laughed loudly, and then proceeded to say, “No, Kayla, eastern dragons suck. Western dragons are clearly superior! Eastern dragons don’t even have wings!” and with that, Hanzo looked towards the group, his annoyance having changed to bewilderment. (He was in disbelief they would think of spouting lies about western dragons being superior to eastern dragons when western dragons did not exist, and eastern dragons did.)

“They just look like giant snakes,” the male in the group said. (There was nothing wrong with looking like a giant snake.)

The girl laughed again and continued, “Not to mention, they’re pretty ugly. Zero aesthetic. Wouldn’t want them on my Tumblr, that’s for sure.” The third person thought to be named Kayla looked offended, and rightfully so. A burst of anger ripped through Hanzo at the girl’s comment at being ugly, and it was only McCree’s hand on his shoulder that stopped him from snapping at the two insulting his heritage. (Hanzo would not want to be on her Tumblr, either.)

“They ain’t talkin’ about ya, darlin’. Not sure why yer lookin’ so worked up about an innocent conversation,” McCree’s voice rumbled in his ear, and the scowl on Hanzo’s face was redirected towards him.

“They are insulting my heritage and my dragons. As such, they are insulting me, Jesse,” he snaps, and looks back towards the two to glare at them more.

The male in the group saw it fit to continue the conversation, “Not to mention, they’re just weak!” and Hanzo is no longer content to allow the conversation disrespecting him and his heritage to continue.

McCree’s robotic hand grips his shoulder tighter, “Don’t do it,” the man says in a low voice, and Hanzo scoffs in response.

“If they did not want me to acknowledge their conversation, then they would not have spoken so loudly,” he says, and at that, the group notices them.

The girl who was on the side of eastern dragons (presumably named Kayla, but he’s unsure) says aloud, “Isn’t that Hanzo Shimada and Jesse McCree? I saw them on D.Va’s feed. Something about a Hanse.” The other two look at each other with panicked faces (clearly they know why he’s upset. If there are pictures of him and Jesse on D.Va’s  feed or whatever the hell it’s called, then he’s certain that there are pictures of his dragons, or even his tattoo.)

McCree, while he can physically restrain him (not that he needs to), is unable to stop Hanzo from speaking his mind, and his sharp words directed towards the two insulting him are meant to defend what little honor he has left, “If you think a dragon of my culture is weak, then I wonder what you think of yourself. A dragon of my culture can level a city with a thunderstorm,” he says, the biting words causing their faces to fall, and the mood of the room has changed drastically, “do not think to call them weak. It is your right to think we are ugly, as people are entitled to wrong opinions, but should you call us weak ever again, I will show you just how weak we are.”

“Whoa there, darlin’, that’s a bit harsh, dontcha think?” McCree says and releases his grip on Hanzo’s shoulder, instead moving to put the arm around the other man’s waist, but the  moment Jesse releases his grip, Hanzo is gone.

It’s thirty minutes before McCree finds him, and even then, it’s not human Hanzo that he finds, but dragon Hanzo. (Of course he knows it’s Hanzo, because there are no other dragons around except for Hanzo and Genji (who could no longer shift), or so McCree hopes anyways. It’d suck to get eaten because he walked  up on the wrong dragon. He hopes Genji didn’t give him false information.)

The dragon is sunbathing on a rock, and the sight of it is awe-inspiring. Sure, McCree had seen the dragons that Hanzo would manifest during that thing he would do, but this was entirely different. The thick scales of the dragon were actually iridescent. The dragon  had horns that were thin near the base of  its head, but grew stronger and thicker outwardly (almost like the horns of a deer). The mane on the dragon was white in color and looked somewhat soft, while spikes ran across the dragon’s back (but didn’t look to be sharp or dangerous). More importantly, the dragon was enormous and McCree was damn surprised it had found a rock large enough for its entire body.

Going purely off of hope and instinct that the dragon is Hanzo, McCree takes noisy steps forward and gulps loudly when he stops. The dragon looks at him instantly, and he weakly waves. “Hey there, sweetheart. Would really appreciate it if ya would turn back to a human so I could talk to ya.” (If the dragon wasn’t Hanzo, he would be having a really good time in about three seconds). But, the dragon is Hanzo, and after a short period of time, there’s a very naked man standing in front of McCree that’s snatching at his serape in a desperate attempt to cover himself up to maintain a shred of decency, and McCree lets him take it.

The serape hangs low around Hanzo’s waist, hip bones emphasized by the choice of clothing (which was quite distracting). His hair is down and framing his face, the hair ribbon nowhere to be seen.  Neither of them say anything, and the silence rings in the air. Hanzo has a guarded expression on his face, and the only thing that McCree can guess he’s feeling is fear that McCree wouldn’t want him because he’s not entirely human (or so Genji said, anyways).

“If tha’s what the dragon looks like, I’d be more’n happy to let it consume me,” McCree says to break the quiet, keeping his eyes on Hanzo (only if to check for reactions, not because he’s damn near naked), and Hanzo looks alarmed (not the reaction he expected, but unsurprising anyways). For a brief second, it looks like Hanzo is having to restrain himself from something, and the sight causes McCree’s eyebrows to lift up in a brief moment of confusion, but Hanzo seems to relax near instantly.

“You should not say that, Jesse,” he replies, a deep frown crossing his lips, “How did you know that it was me? Are you aware of the fact that had it not been me, you may have gotten killed for having the audacity to walk that close to another dragon?” (No, he wouldn’t have. Jesse smells faintly of Hanzo, and another dragon would recognize the scent and either ignore him or shoo him away instead of killing him. Despite any rivalries between dragons, mates were never brought into the rivalries and were strictly off-limits.) “What would I have done had you gotten killed or injured by another dragon, Jesse?”

McCree looks confused for a second, then realization sets in. “I promise ya. I wouldn’t have walked up on another dragon. Wouldn’t wanna leave ya alone. Anyways, had a lil’ help. Genji told me that I’d recognize ya when I saw ya back when I asked him what was goin’ on with ya a few days ago, gave me a lil’ bit of information. Didn’t know ya’d be so recognizable, but I ain’t complainin’.” The realization has gave way to a soft smirk, and Hanzo wants to do nothing more than wipe it off his face. (Of course Genji would have told him.)

A crack of thunder rings out, and McCree almost jumps out of his skin in response to the loud and unexpected noise. “Sorry,” Hanzo deadpans. (He isn’t sorry.)

“That was you?” McCree questions, “So tha’s why you didn’t wanna come in that one day Mercy had me go an’ get ya from outside. You started that damn storm by yerself. No wonder it wouldn’t hurt ya. So, what? Ya get in a stormy mood and it storms?” his eyes suddenly narrow at Hanzo, “Don’t ya make it storm on me, darlin’. Ya know I get sick easy.”

“It was caused by a passing thought. It will not storm,” Hanzo mutters, “But, in the case that it does, we may want to find my clothes and return to the base and continue this discussion there.” Upon seeing the look on McCree’s face, he hurriedly says the next few words, “In private, Jesse. In private.”

That apparently implies something that Hanzo did not intend because McCree’s eyebrows waggle back at him, and a deep smirk crosses the taller man’s lips.

He’s never wanted to eat someone so much in his life.

* * *

 

 

The moment McCree stepped foot in the base, Hanzo trailing after him, the weather outside seemed to stop holding itself back. Thunder began to sound, lightning began to flash, and rain began to pour down heavily. “Shit!” McCree curses when the abrupt sound of thunder makes him jump for the second time that day, “Why’s it so damn loud?” He turns to Hanzo and playfully glares, then opens his mouth to say something, but Hanzo cuts him off.

“That was not caused by me. In fact, I was holding the weather back for you,” Hanzo says, and the fact he looks amused when he says it makes McCree grumble something under his breath. He starts to take off towards his own room, but Hanzo calls to him, “You are going the wrong way. Go to my room and I will meet you there. I need to inform Winston not to allow anyone to bother us for the next few days.”

“Next few days?” He doesn’t need to look at McCree to figure out the man has an incredulous look on his face.

“Just go. I will explain more later.” So, McCree ‘just goes’ and sits down on Hanzo’s bed, wondering what in the hell is going to happen that they’re going to have to stay in the room together for the ‘next few days’. He’s anticipating some type of freaky dragon ritual, but at this point, he’s open to freaky dragon rituals as long as it means Hanzo is going to stop being so damn scared all of the time and stops running from him. He sets his hat down on the small table by Hanzo’s bed, and lays back, letting his head hit the pillow. McCree rubs his eyes, and then drags his hands down his face, letting out a loud sigh as he does so. The anticipation is damn near killing him, but thankfully, Hanzo picks that moment to walk in and lock the door behind him.

“Nobody will be bothering us,” he says, then looks to McCree who’s laying on the bed and staring at him, “I see you’ve already made yourself comfortable.”

“Got bored. Yer lucky I’m still clothed, but it’s too damned cold in here to not be clothed. Last time I had my damn shirt off in here, I swore I’d have no nipples left.”

Hanzo chooses to try and ignore what McCree saw it fit to tell him and sits next to him on the bed, and says quietly, “Do you want your serape back?” (They had found Hanzo’s clothes and he’d quickly gotten dressed, but when he’d attempted to give McCree his serape back, McCree draped it over Hanzo’s shoulders and it’s been there since. Hanzo’s made no move to remove it, and McCree kind of likes it being there.) Hanzo winces, and it’s evident to him that the protective instincts each dragon has over their mate are kicking in (in that he doesn’t want McCree to be cold and uncomfortable).

McCree doesn’t see the wince that way and instead sees it as Hanzo not wanting to give up the serape, “Nah. Nah, you keep it. I’m fine, darlin’. Don’t worry about me.” The goofy grin is back on his face.

“I can’t do anything about the cold.” Hanzo says after a brief moment.

“It’s fine. I ain’t worried about it. Ya know, yer takin me figurin’ out yer a dragon and all better than expected.”

Hanzo shrugs, and then sighs. His shoulders slump and what he’s thinking is obvious. “I was not ready for you to know. Not very many people would react positively towards a man being able to turn into a dragon at will, Jesse. I wanted to tell you in my own time, and not have you figure it out because I partially shifted or completely shifted.  However, considering that you saw me completely shifted and did not react horribly, and proceeded to watch me shift to a human without losing your mind, I would say that I do not have anything to worry about.”

“Right. Ya don’t. Think yer perfect as ya are. Anyways, tell me why ya had to go tell Winston to not let people bother us for a while.”

Hanzo levels a look at him that clearly reads don’t-be-impatient. “I’ll get to that. I need to start from the beginning.”

“Right. Go ‘head on.”

Hanzo rolls his eyes. “The Shimadas made a deal with dragons a very long time ago, or so the official story says. The second story given when others discover the first story is not true says that my great-great-great grandfather slept with a dragon that was shifted as human and got her pregnant, thus starting the line of Shimadas who could shift into dragons. Each Shimada, starting with the child that the dragon had, has been given the ability to shift to and from the form of a dragon at will.”

“…So,yer essentially tellin’ me that ya can shift to and from bein’ a dragon at will because yer great-great-great grandpa fucked a dragon and got her pregnant.”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow at his words. “Or so the second story claims.”

“Shit, it’s that easy?” McCree asks and feeling of possessiveness flares up in Hanzo’s chest (he doesn’t know why, both stories were fibs.)

“No. The dragon loved him in the story,” he says, and apparently, the possessiveness was clear in his voice because McCree raised his hands in a don’t-shoot-the-messenger pose.

“Don’t worry. I ain’t got plans to go runnin’ off with any dragon save for the one in front of me,” McCree assures him, and Hanzo visibly relaxes.

The dragon is more prominent now, and he figures that McCree is beginning to realize that (or he hopes, anyways.) Then, Hanzo realizes what he said and rolls his eyes. “We have no reason to run off.”

“Nah, but it’d be fun, wouldn’t it?” McCree fires back (Hanzo does love the way he smiles, even if he does it so often at the times where Hanzo wants to wipe it off his face and throw him through a wall because he’s so irritating).

“Stop distracting me,” Hanzo snaps at him, “I’m trying to tell you-”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. The story. From the beginning,” the other man replies and makes a goofy face when he says, “from the beginning,” and Hanzo decides that the best course of action to deal with Jesse’s behavior is to reach out and flick his nose.

The endeavor succeeds, and Jesse is left sitting there in confusion as he tries to figure out what to do, but Hanzo doesn’t give him any time. “The second story is not true either. I was expecting you to catch that, but you did not.”

“Whaddya mean it’s not true?” He looks confused.

Hanzo softly smiles at him. McCree is finally helping guide the conversation to his main point. “It’s true that a human and a dragon could have a child together, but the child would only be half-dragon. It could shift, but it’d be no where near the size of a real dragon, and it would be weak in comparison. Over time, the dragon blood would be diluted and should the half-dragon have a child with a human, that child would not be able to shift. If the story I told you were true, I would not be able to shift into a dragon. As for the first story,” he pauses after seeing the telltale expression on McCree’s face that yelled out he had a question. “Ask what you want,” he begrudgingly allows.

“But did yer great whatever-th'-fuck fuck a dragon?”

....Of course that would be his question. Hanzo replies testily, “Whoever said that the only stupid questions were only the ones left unasked has clearly never met you.”

“Hey, that’s offens-” a finger resting on top of McCree’s lips shush him.

“Shhh. I am speaking,” Hanzo says, and he’s no longer annoyed. Now, he’s simply amused. “As I was saying, the first story is also untrue because why would the Shimadas make a deal with themselves?” his eyes glitter with childlike amusement at his last statement, and McCree realizes it’s the first time he sees Hanzo like this, and saves the moment in his memory. “We are dragons. The Shimadas are not humans who made deals with dragons to control them or to shift into them,” he explains, “We aren’t humans who have dragon ancestors.” His last words are said with a sense of finality and triumph, “While we may be none of these things, there is one thing we are. We _are_  dragons.”

McCree grins at Hanzo and throws his arm over the shorter man’s shoulder, pulling him close, “An’ ya thought this would drive me away. Only pullin’ me closer, darlin’.”

“I am not pulling you closer, Jesse. You are pulling me closer right now.”

McCree rolls his eyes (Hanzo has taught him well), “...That ain’t what I meant and ya know it.”

Hanzo suddenly seems to remember something and panic crosses his face.

“Wha’s wrong?” McCree asks, and Hanzo sighs.

“It seems I’ve neglected to tell you an important detail, and for that, I apologize. I understand if it makes you want to leave,” his tone has changed drastically and it worries McCree.

McCree frowns back at him, “I’m sure it ain’t as bad as yer makin’ it.”

“Dragons mate for life, Jesse,” he meets McCree’s gaze after a moment, “and I’ve already marked you.”

“...Yer gunna need to explain what ya mean.”

Hanzo breaks away from his gaze and sighs in frustration. “I’ve marked you as my mate. You could leave if you wanted to and not be bothered by the bond since it was never consummated, but I would have to suffer through trying to break the beginnings of a bond for a very long time. Had the bond been consummated, I would never be able to be with another person, even if I wanted to.” (He wouldn’t want to.)

The silence is deafening and uncomfortable, and Hanzo wants nothing more for it to be broken that very moment, but it takes longer than that moment for it to be broken.

“So yer tryna tell me that I could walk away now without any repercussions, but you’d be left worse fer wear,” the cowboy says, and Hanzo still refuses to meet his eyes.

There’s a brief nod of Hanzo’s head and a distinct “yes”.

“Heh, well, sorry to disappoint ya, sweetheart,” he says and in that moment, Hanzo’s heart drops and he looks at McCree, his face showing as much pain as he was feeling and McCree stops dead in his tracks. “Uh, I probably shouldn’t’a started tha’ sentence off like that. What I’m tryna say is that I ain’t plannin’ ta leave ya, life mating or na. I love ya, Hanzo. Why would I leave ya?”

In the very second that McCree said those last words, Hanzo believes that he went through every mood on the emotion spectrum until he ended up on relief and joy (at the same time). Hanzo buries his face into McCree’s chest and tightly wraps his arms around the man. There’s a barely surpressed sob of relief that's quickly cut off, but it still rings in the air, and it causes McCree’s own arms to tighten around Hanzo’s body in response.

“Ain’t no sense in leavin’ once I found the best damn thing around. I’d be damn stupid fer even thinkin’ about it, love. Don’tcha ever think I’d leave ya. Never will. There’d have to be an army of ten-thousand men draggin’ me kickin’ and screamin’ from ya just ta get me to leave yer side,” McCree says, and rests his head on top of Hanzo’s, holding the other man as close as he can for as long as Hanzo needs him to.

It seems like an eternity before either one of them are ready to let go of one another, but Hanzo is the one to let go first. He looks up at McCree, relief and happiness etched onto his face and Jesse can’t help but mirror that happiness with a smile of his own. Jesse reaches down to press a chaste kiss onto Hanzo’s lips, brushing the hair out of the dragon’s face, with his other hand cupping the man’s jawline. He puts his all into that kiss, and Hanzo responses to it the same. Jesse pulls away after a few brief moments, and smiles down at Hanzo with his trademark grin.

Hanzo quietly chuckles in response to it, “I think it is time to sleep. I’ve experienced near every emotion in the past few days and I’ve been acting like a young schoolgirl. You should sleep as well. You’ll need the energy these next few days,” he murmurs and untangles himself from McCree’s grasp, moving to begin stripping down, and McCree’s eyes are on his back, watching the powerful muscles flex and move.

“Why would I- Oh.” He’s back to waggling his eyebrows.

Hanzo glances over his shoulder at McCree and smirks, “A dragon claiming its human mate is much more tiring for the human than the dragon. I could go for hours. You couldn’t. I’d have you exhausted by the second round, and the second round is barely the beginning of the claiming,” Hanzo is clearly amused by the thought. He lays down on the bed and burrows under the sheets, looking at Jesse expectantly.

McCree has never stripped down to his underwear, removed his metal arm, and gotten in bed, ready to fall asleep as fast as he did that night. He’s a man determined to prove Hanzo wrong. He can definitely last longer than two rounds.

Then, he shifts over and looks at Hanzo who's still looking at him expectantly and asks, "So ya mean to tell me tha' I'm in a relationship with a dragon?" Hanzo doesn't grace him with an answer, only glares at him and uses the opportunity to lay on his chest. "Well, alright then," McCree says and Hanzo's finger is back at his lips, and Hanzo is shushing him. McCree rolls his eyes and rests an arm around Hanzo, looking down at him with the smallest of smiles.

They'd be in for a ride, the two of them... but they were ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowow drama queen handsoap, i suck at writing him so much hoooomygod  
> if i tell someone an idea i have in the comments and a fic pops up with that idea after my comment, am i still allowed to write it? or is that a no-no? because it was my idea, originally, but i'm not sure if that's okay? because i was quite looking forward to writing it but I don't want to be accused of ideastealing/plagiarizing.  
> to let you guys know whats up and comin, i have a beauty and the beast mchanzo fic planned out (: I also have a werewolf mccree/dragon hanzo fic coming as well, very likely before beauty and the beast verse.  
> leave some comments, i'd be glad to know what you guys think of the fic/the ideas/etc, whatever you'd like to comment on (:  
> also, as always, you can find me on tumblr @ http://xireyna.tumblr.com/ !


End file.
